Another Engagement
by jumira-wings
Summary: Edward is going to propose to Penelope again! When will this guy ever learn? Edward also belittles Johnny in the process and Johnny begins to doubt if he is good enough for her. What will Penelope say when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Penelope Fan fiction—An Interesting Proposal

Author's Note—This is the first time I have ever posted fan fiction on the net and it happens to be from my new favorite movie. I hope you enjoy the read and let me know if anything needs to be fixed, if you have suggestions, etc. Seriously, I welcome all comments—flames or not. By the way, in case anyone was wondering, Lemon was the tabloid guy obsessed with trying to get a picture of Penelope. I'm not sure if his name was mentioned at all during the film.

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own any of these characters. I just loved the movie.

Chapter One—Lemon

Sighing heavily, Lemon rubbed his forehead, blinked weary eyes, and then finally gave up as he threw the file back onto his desk. He would work on the story later. It was so late now and his eyes were practically swimming with exhaustion. Well, his one eye anyway. The eye that was covered by the patch felt empty nothingness. Oh, the lengths he went to for a story. Luckily, all that had changed. Now that his biggest potential story was already out, he had a change of heart and left the world of tabloids for a job at writing crime reports.

_Heh,_ he thought to himself. _I gave up writing news about famous people to take up writing news about infamous people_. He smiled to himself as he stood up and got his coat to leave. He had only one arm through the coat sleeve, however, and was spinning around trying to get the other arm in when he happened to catch sight of something.

A tabloid was half-hidden under the file he had just thrown onto the desk and somehow, the face on the front cover seemed familiar. He stopped what he was doing and moved over to his desk. If his exhaustion was not deceiving him, he thought he had seen the name "Penelope" on the front cover. It was not her face that was pictured beside the name, however. As a matter of fact, it wasn't a woman's face at all.

Picking it up, Lemon immediately recognized the blank stare of the dim-witted fellow on the cover—Edward. The picture displayed Edward kneeling with a ring in his hand. The blue blood heir had a stupid expression on his face and the huge, bold letters that accompanied it read, "Handsome socialite Edward still wants to marry Penelope but…will she accept?" In a small inset was a picture of Penelope, now with a not-so-piggish nose and actually looking quite radiant. (Of course, the picture cut out the smiling man standing with her…). Agh, Lemon thought. Didn't that boy know when to give up? And besides, wasn't Penelope with Johnny?

Of course, the last time he saw them, Johnny (formerly mistaken to be the blue blood Maxwell Campion) was pushing Penelope on a swing in the park. Lemon had been waiting for a moment like this—a chance to capture Penelope with her new lover and then write up some juicy story about it for the front page. He had chosen the perfect spot and even had the camera ready. Now all he needed was to snap a few pictures of them together and then…something inside him made him stop. As he sat there in the rowboat and watched the happy couple, something deep inside made him lower his camera and not take pictures.

Instead, after gazing at them for a moment longer, he rowed to shore, got out of the boat, and went straight to his boss to quit his job. This was not for him. This shouldn't be what he was doing. Johnny was right. He should have just left her alone. Now that he had quit his job and finally found a new one, she would be left alone. Well, by him at least. He couldn't make all of the other tabloid workers quit their job too.

Sad, he thought, chuckling ironically. Sometimes, those tabloid writers were so wrapped up into writing about other people's lives that they forget to live their own. Fortunately, he had come to that realization a long time ago and quit. Now he had a new job and while it didn't pay too well, it was better than what he used to do. He smiled upon this reflection and realized that he had Penelope to thank for it. _Hmmm…_he thought again. _Maybe it's time I came for a visit. I can see how she's doing and maybe even find out see what this Edward-is-proposing business is all about._


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope Chapter Two

Chapter Two—Johnny

Johnny closed the door and placed the few groceries on the table, sighing wearily. It had been days since he had seen his Penelope and the apartment was beginning to look insufferably bare without her. Penelope had left on a field trip with her kids almost a week ago and they wouldn't be returning until tomorrow.

_One more night without her_, he thought, feeling lonesome as he began to put things away. But then he brightened when he remembered that she would be back soon and then they could spend time together. Once he had everything stored away, he began to clean up the apartment. _Want this to look the very best when she comes back_, he thought.

While he wasn't the best at cleaning, he had enough experience from his job at the club to know how to sweep and dust. Sadly, Johnny was also easily distracted and he had only cleaned half of the room before he felt like "taking a break" to play on the piano. Sitting at the bench, he bent his head over the piano and his fingers flounced somewhat clumsily over the keys as he tried desperately to remember the chords that Penelope had taught him.

_If only she were here_, he thought again, remembering the feel of her fingers on his. It was like the first time they had played together, a long time ago when she was still locked up in her house and he was posing as a suitor to earn gambling money. He shuddered inwardly at those times when he was still caught in that vicious cycle of getting money and then gambling it away every night. Never would he have thought that a girl he was trying to scam would end up changing his life—or his heart, for that matter.

Snapping himself out of the flashback, he closed his eyes in concentration and imagined that Penelope was with him. He imagined that she was standing over him, her small figure shadowing his back, and her fingers leading his as she spoke each chord aloud. After a moment, his hands began to move on the keys and coherent (although halting) music began to sound from them.

He then opened his eyes and continued playing in this way until he hit a sour note and gave an audible noise of disappointment. This was where she had last left him. He returned to that thought. This was literally where she had last left him. The first time they met was at a piano, and the last time he saw her was when she was tutoring him on how to play before she gave him one last embrace and rushed to the waiting car outside. Then she was whisked away for a four-hour car ride with sixteen little kids. They were going to the next city to attend a science fair and to watch the cherry blossoms grow.

_Penelope would love that_, he thought. She loved plants so much and she adored teaching her kids so even though it pained him to let her go for a week, he kept up a brave front and told her to go ahead. _She'll be back soon_, he thought comfortingly. Then he took a look around the half-cleaned room. _She'll be back soon!_ he thought, turning frantic. With newfound vigor and determination, he quickly closed the piano lid, got up from the bench, and continued his cleaning. If he didn't finish, he thought, scrubbing away at the table top, she would call _him_ the pig.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward stood on tiptoe, angling his face this way and that, trying to get the best view of himself in the mirror. His fingers fumbled at his tie; somehow, he was able to muddle the perfect arrangement his tailor had made of it. Apparently, twisting it this way and that was not helping, but then again, that was Edward's way of adjusting things. "Servants, you can't do anything right, can you?"

The tailor who stood behind him just rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling, but otherwise kept silent.

"I saw that," Edward said, smirking in the mirror.

"Ahem," the tailor coughed, to cover up his mistake. Luckily, another man interrupted then.

"Your car is ready, sir," the butler said, bowing. He straightened up. "And might I add, sir, you look absolutely dash—"

"Yes, yes," interrupted Edward. "I'm handsome and all that. I know." He preened himself one last time in the mirror. Leaning in, he ran his tongue over his teeth and then pulled himself up to his full height, his arm crossing his puffed-out chest. "I'm a handsome creature, I know," he said again, in tones of self-infatuated glee.

The tailor rolled his eyes again, this time taking care to turn away before he did.

"Well, off to see the girl I'm going to marry," he said, hopping off of his platform, straightening his sleeves, and strolling towards the door. Before he left, he turned around and addressed the tailor. "You do know that your pay is now deducted for showing such disrespect for me. Humph, rolling your eyes at me, indeed. _Me,_ of all people…"

This time the tailor was stunned into silence, but this expression soon broke into a smile as he caught the eye of the butler and saw _him_ rolling his eyes instead.

"Monty!" shouted Edward from outside, "I'm _waiting."_

_Good luck, _the tailor mouthed. The butler pointed discreetly towards Edward and drew a finger across his own neck in a cut-throat gesture. The tailor looked on sympathetically. Whoever Edward was proposing to, they both felt nothing but pity for her.

***

By the time Monty came outside, he found Edward conversing with his father, Mr. Vanderman.  
"Now remember your promise, Father. If I marry the only heir to the Wilhern fortune, you hand over my share of the company as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes," said Mr. Vanderman wearily. He was already tiring of his son, but knew that this was the only way to make him do something with his life. The Wilherns, he had found out, were wealthy beyond his dreams. After all of the bad publicity they had gone through because of his son, they had lost a lot of money and he figured that this was the only way to save the company's image. As a motivator for marrying Penelope, Mr. Vanderman had promised Edward a share of the company (not to mention to save himself the headache of listening to Edward whine about why he was so unfairly mistreated all the time). Being connected to the Wilherns' vast fortune, of course, didn't hurt either.

"Off you go then," said Mr. Vanderman before Edward could say anything further. He hoped that Edward would soon find the girl and marry her before he thought of any more ways to ruin the family name.

"All right," said Edward, sounding excited and a bit starry-eyed as he climbed into the limousine. One could almost see that the schemes he was planning once he got the company share. Not that much thought left for more important things. Like where to find Penelope.

***

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?!" asked Edward, face twisted and flustered, his voice ringing out in shock.

"Well that's just it," said Franklin Wilhern. "As soon as she broke the curse, she decided to leave home and make it on her own."

"And that's it? She never calls? She never writes? No number? No address? No...no...nothing?!"

Mr. Wilhern shook his head. "She comes for a visit every once in a while, but that's all we ever see of her."

Penelope's mother, who was sitting beside her husband on the lush couch, bawled in silent tears. Trembling, she picked up a pad of paper in front of her and wrote a few words to Edward.

He read, "She should have married you anyway. Then we could know that our baby was taken care of and safe with you. Instead, she's out there all alone in the world facing God knows what."

"Thank you," said Edward, flattered. Then his face soured. "That still doesn't tell me where she is though."

Mr. Wilhern was comforting his exasperating wife. "She has friends, Jessica. She's not facing the world alone."

An idea dawned on Edward, which made him slightly giddy since ideas didn't dawn on him that often. "Her friends!"

Mr. and Mrs. Wilhern looked up at him, bewildered. Edward was almost jumping up and down. "Her friends. Surely you must know some of them. Maybe they could tell me where she is."

"Sadly, we don't have any information on how to contact her friends either. There was a blonde one…Annie, I think, but we only met her at the wedding. Never found out much about her," Mr. Wilhern said.

His wife shook her head disapprovingly. _No woman should dress like that and drive around on those horrid motorbikes_, she thought disdainfully. Then an idea occurred to her. A delicious idea. This one definitely would not fail. "I know one," she mouthed, then remembered that she couldn't speak. She quickly scribbled it down.

"Er, I don't understand," said Edward when he had read it. "Did you want some lemon with your tea? Because I'm not the butler you know."

Mr. Wilhern took the pad from Edward and then looked up at him after reading it. "Lemon," he said simply.

"Yes, I can read," Edward said, a little indignantly.

"_Lemon,"_ the other man repeated.

Then it dawned on him. Edward's face broke into the grin of an idiot who understood a joke long after everyone else had already finished laughing.

Mrs. Wilhern clapped her hands and pointed encouragingly at the pad. Mr. Wilhern only shook his head. Would his only daughter really be better off with this dimwit? He looked up, meaning to say something, but Edward had already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope Chapter 4

Author's Note—This chapter has been written, discarded, and rewritten three times, just so I could get the characterization right and the plot working. It originally was not meant to be this long, but as I kept writing, more and more words kept flowing out from underneath my typing fingers and…this very long chapter is the final result. I hope you enjoy anyway!

"Miss Wilhern! Reggie's poking me again!"

Penelope gave a small smile and then walked down the aisle towards the back of the bus. She extended a hand towards the little girl sitting in the back. "Since Reggie can't seem to leave you alone, why don't you sit with me?"

The girl deliberated for a moment and then took Penelope's hand. Together, they turned and walked up the aisle towards the front. She stuck her tongue out to the boy behind her. He returned the gesture, but then slumped down in his seat as soon as she turned away. Penelope caught that. She whispered into the girl's ear.

"You know, I bet Reggie's wishing he hadn't bothered you now."

"Why?" the girl whispered back.

"Because now he has to sit back there all by himself."

"Well…he deserves it!" the girl announced. Penelope laughed.

"Maybe he does. It might teach him to be nicer to you now. Besides, if he ever annoys you again, then I'll just threaten to take away the only person willing to sit with him on the bus," Penelope finished, winking at her; the girl grinned.

They took their seat and the bus drove on peacefully. Penelope leaned her head against the window, her long chocolate curls flattening against the pane. She smiled a little to herself as her thoughts drifted…

The science convention had ended a day early and they were now heading back. Her kids seemed to really enjoy it, even if it was only because of the fact that they had almost a week off from schoolwork. Penelope had enjoyed the greenhouse especially, where they housed the most exotic and fascinating plants she had ever seen. Her kids were not surprised when she could answer every question they had about plant life. They especially seemed to enjoy it when the other passersby stopped to listen to Penelope's impromptu lectures. One woman even turned to her husband and said, "Why don't we have a guide like one?" Alice, the girl who was now sitting next to Penelope on the bus, had heard them and said, "That's not a tour guide," she giggled. "That's our teacher."

The woman looked impressed. "She sure seems to know a lot about plants."

"Oh not just plants," Alice had said. "She knows a lot about everything." She had said this even though she was not sure if it was true. Still, she wanted the couple to believe that she had a teacher who knew everything.

"Alice, sweetie, don't slouch like that. You'll end up ruining your posture."

Alice grumbled, but complied. _Then again_, Alice thought. _Teachers couldn't help but be teachers._

After a while, Alice took out her scrapbook of leaf-prints and began rifling through it to pass the time. All of the students had made scrapbooks of their favorite things at the convention and Alice's favorite was the many trees they had there. She had been allowed to take leaf-prints of some of them.

Penelope, seeing the leaf-prints, had a sudden flashback of the park back home. The first time she went there, she had sat alone on a bench in her lengthy purple coat with her favorite scarf wrapped around her face. She had been there many times since then, and the first time she ever went with Johnny was shortly after Halloween. It was well into autumn and the weather was blustery. Johnny had showed her the tree he had made his favorite spot, the place where he would come often to sit and contemplate.

They had stood, hand in hand, underneath the tree and counted the stars as they came out that night, each one winking into view like someone was lighting candles in the sky. The wind had buffeted them back and forth that day, but they didn't care; they were having too much fun. Then, one particularly sturdy gust had blasted towards them and sent the remaining leaves of the tree into an explosion, ripping them off the branches and flinging them into a spiral dance. Penelope and Johnny had held onto the tree and to each other to keep from falling, but they wound up on the ground anyway, their laughter piercing through the indignant roar of the wind.

Penelope had been taken aback by the unexpectedness of it all and she never forgot the look in Johnny's eyes as he scrambled to help her up. He had slipped on the leaves, however, and had come tumbling down next to her, the wind making his coat billow ridiculously. He caught his hat just as it was flying off his head and Penelope blushed to see how handsome he looked with wind-tossed hair. They burst into more laughter.

When they had finally caught their breath, Johnny said, "Well, if Nature intends to keep us down, then we might as well stay there." He rolled over onto his back and, with one hand held firmly to his hat, his other hand found hers. They lied that way for rest of the evening, in silent contemplation of the stars and in love with each other.

Penelope suddenly frowned. She had only been away from Johnny for less than a week, but the memory was almost enough to break her heart.

"Miss Wilhern?" Alice's voice broke her reverie. "Why do you look so sad?"

Penelope quickly straightened up and smiled. "What makes you think I look sad?"

"I can see it in your smile. It's not really a happy one."

Penelope had to admit that Alice was wise for such a young girl.

"You're right, Alice. I am a little sad."

"But _why_?" Alice persisted.

"I…I miss someone."

"Is it your mother?" she asked. "Because I miss my mother terribly."

"Aw, Alice," Penelope said, wrapping her arms around the young girl. "I'm sure she misses you, too. You'll get to see her soon though," Penelope reminded her. Alice nodded, cheering up slightly.

"So do you?" she asked again.

"Do I what?"

Alice giggled. "Do you miss your mom?"

Penelope thought a moment. Now that her mother couldn't speak, she was definitely more pleasant to be around. The few times she had visited her family since she'd move out were indeed more fun. In a way, she did miss her mother. The woman did care. Just…not in the best motherly way.

"I do miss my mom," Penelope said finally. "But I miss someone else, too."

"Is it…that lady who drives the motorbike?"

"Annie?"

"Yeah," said Alice. Her eyes suddenly brightened. "I know! It's your boyfriend, isn't it?"

Penelope laughed. This girl never gave up. She nodded her head and Alice burst into more giggles. "I knew it! Are you going to…_marry him_?"

"Maybe." Penelope said. "If he asks."

Penelope was spared any more questions because the bus lurched to a stop then.

Alice wriggled off of the seat and Penelope followed. While Alice took up station as the first one in line, Penelope turned and called out to her students, coaxing them into neat lines.

When everyone was off of the bus and filed back into the school, Penelope did one last head count only to find Alice missing. Then she felt a gentle tug on her sleeve.

The little girl beckoned to Penelope and then whispered something in her ear.

"I hope you _do _marry him. It'd be so romantic!"

***

Penelope found Annie waiting for her after school. _Just as planned,_ Penelope thought. She had phoned Annie yesterday to tell her about coming home a day early. Annie was going to pick her up and drop her off at Johnny's rehearsal to surprise him.

Her best friend was now leaning nonchalantly against her Vespa, an extra helmet tucked under one arm.

"Thanks for coming to get me," said Penelope.

"Pleasure's all mine, hun," Annie smiled, handing her the helmet. As soon as they were settled, Annie meandered around some cars and took off down a side street.

"You didn't get in trouble for taking the day off, did you?" Penelope suddenly asked, anxious.

"Nah. I've been training the new girl and she wanted to do the deliveries today so I let her. I could use a day off anyway and seeing you made it even better."

Penelope smiled behind Annie's back. Even though she had other friends now, she never took for granted the unbelievably wonderful feeling that came with being a friend of Annie's.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" asked Lemon, eyes blazing.

"Didn't you hear? I've come to propose to Penelope."

Lemon laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, Penelope doesn't live at a newspaper printing press."

"Yes, I know that!" said Edward, flustered. "I wanted to find you actually."

"For what? How did you find me anyway?"

"Larry told me. He said that you had left your job and taken up post here."

Lemon and Edward both grimaced; neither of them had liked Larry much. Edward had to promise Larry the story of his wedding to Penelope to find Lemon.

Internally, Lemon ground his teeth. He had just left work and was on his way to find Penelope himself, but ran into Edward instead. The reporter thought a moment. _Maybe I can find out straight from the horse's mouth._ "And just why do you want to marry Penelope?" Lemon began, digging his hands into his pockets and speaking casually.

"My father's promised me a share of the company if I do," said Edward excitedly. Lemon waited. When Edward said nothing further: "That's it?"

Edward looked taken aback.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? Do you understand what this means? My father finally respects me! At long last, he's going to give me what I deserve and rightfully own. It's long overdue, if anything. Do you know how I've been treated all my life? Well…now that you mention it, I should have asked for more than just a share of the company. My own estate perhaps. Maybe a manor somewhere…" Edward's voice trailed off, the starry-eyed look sparkling in his eyes.  
Lemon rolled his eyes. Edward thought that people were doing that a lot lately.

"I meant, is that the _only reason_ you're marrying her?"

"Of course it is. Who would marry her otherwise? I mean, of course her family is rich and she's a blue-blood, but that hideous _face."_ He shuddered. "I heard that she's broken the curse, however. You cannot _imagine_ my relief when I heard that she was normal now. Otherwise, I don't know how I would ever be able to go through it a second time…Anyway, that's why I needed you. I can't find her, you see, and it's very important I marry her as soon as possible."

Lemon's eyes flashed. He was appalled! _But then again…this IS Edward Vanderman we're talking about,_ he thought. An idea suddenly came to him. He beckoned Edward closer. "Okay, you wanna know where she lives?"

Edward nodded.

Lemon pretended to look around, as if to check to see if anyone was listening. He whispered an address to Edward.

"But keep it to yourself," Lemon said, winking. "Don't want anyone else getting to her before you do."

"Oh, I won't," said Edward, rushing away excitedly.

Lemon pretended to dust off his hands and smiled to himself. Then, turning, he took off in the other direction. _A little misdirection should have him running in circles for a good long while…_


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope Chapter 6

Edward grumbled as he tugged his tie this way and that in irritation. He was finally standing in front of the right door. That wrong address Lemon had given him was only another delay in his way to the top. Luckily, he ran into that delivery girl.

After waiting in front of some upscale luxury apartment for a while, Edward had wandered off to check if there was some mistake in the address. He was about to ask another tenant if this was the address of Penelope Wilhern when he collided into a girl delivering an armful of packages. The accident had landed him on the ground amidst all of the square boxes wrapped in brown paper and one of them had caught his eye. It bore the name "Penelope Wilhern" on it, but listed a different address. _Huh_, Edward thought slowly. _Lemon must not have known that Penelope had moved. _

The delivery girl had gotten up then and started up with _"_Hey, why don't you watch where you're--" but Edward interrupted her as he shoved the package back into the girl's hands and hurried on his way.

Now he was standing in front of an apartment that bore a worn yet cozy look to it.

Little did he know that Lemon himself had knocked on the same door just half an hour before. Not finding Johnny there, Lemon had left to look elsewhere.

Edward looked around at the walls painted with warm, earth colors and crinkled his nose in distaste. _Why would Penelope be living in this dump?_ _Oh well…every pig needs their sty,_ he thought as he knocked.

***

Johnny had entered the apartment not two minutes ago and was about to continue working on his song for Penelope. He had barely laid his fingers on the keys, however, before knocking interrupted him. The musician gave a sigh, reluctant to get up from the piano bench. Finally, closing the piano lid, he got up and walked to the door, mentally listing all of the people who might be visiting right now. Couldn't be his landlord, he had paid rent on time this month (Penelope had seen to that) and Annie was busy today, right? Maybe Lemon…By then, Johnny had reached the door and as it swung open, a truly unexpected face came into view. The two men faced each other and gaped as they thought in unison: _What is he doing here?! _

Johnny's brow wrinkled in confusion while Edward continued to stare blankly. It was a few moments before either were able to say anything. Finally, Johnny muttered, "Of all people to interrupt me…"

"Max???" Edward said, his voice sounding strange as it emitted from the little "O" that his mouth had become.

"My real name's Johnny."

"But you're…Max Campion," Edward said blankly, his shock making him forget why he was here in the first place.

"I told you that you had the wrong guy and then--" Johnny stopped. Edward's continuing blank stare made Johnny think that no amount of explanation was going to get through to him. The former gambler decided that it was just easier to pretend he was Max Campion again. Besides, he didn't really feel like conversing with Edward any more than was necessary.

"What do you want anyway?"

"I…what I want?" Edward's brow furrowed as he tried to collect his thoughts. He was sure he was here for something important.

"Why are you here, in other words?" Johnny prompted. "Need another blue blood stand-in?"

"No…" said Edward slowly. Suddenly, it came back to him. "I want to marry Penelope!" he said proudly, like he was a six-year-old who had managed to remember something difficult.

Johnny immediately grew rigid and anger involuntarily jumped into his throat. "WHAT?" he said in a harsh, low voice. No one was going to take HIS Penelope, least of all, the idiot Vanderman heir.

"I've come to propose to her, see, and when she marries me, I'll have…hey--" he thought abruptly. "Why are _you _here? I thought this was Penelope's address."

"Penelope lives with me."

"Then where is she? Wait, did I just hear that Penelope _lives_ with you?"

"Yes," said Johnny, his voice getting even dangerously lower. "She's been away on a field trip with her students."

That last fact barely registered in Edward's mind. He sputtered, "She _lives_ with you? Why should she be living with you? In this…this _dump,_ no less."

"Penelope seems to like it just fine."

"Are you mental? This whole place reeks of dilapidation. And you—" Edward suddenly had a gleam in his eyes. "Ah, I see the situation now. I know _you've_ always had a soft spot for Penelope, what with your _defending_ her and all. Well, I see that she's forgotten about the finer tastes in life. Probably ended up with you because you're the only one who would stoop low enough to take a pig-faced girl."

Johnny trembled in silent fury, his wrath barely contained. It was all he could do to not lunge at Edward.

Edward, however, only leaned in closer, almost mocking Johnny's vehemence. "But you see, mate, here is the difference between you and me. You can only give her this…this wreck of a humble home, I suppose you would call it. I can give her a house. A mansion even. She's probably settled for you for now, but who's to say that she won't leave you when someone better comes along? Someone like…me perhaps? Penelope is a blue-blood, after all, and they belong with their own kind."

The musician's face suddenly went white. Edward knew that he was close to victory. Even though he wasn't always the brightest bulb, he had a sixth sense of when he was close to getting what he wanted.

"And you really think you deserved her?" he said, moving in for kill. "Penelope, one of the Wilherns? You really think that she will like living with this lifestyle forever?" Edward gave a mirthless laugh. "I think not." He pulled a thoughtful face. "Penelope was close to marrying me before, you know. Twice. She only refused because she didn't want me to live with a cursed girl. But, don't worry, she's acceptable-looking now. And I can take her off your hands easily."

Johnny struggled for words as his insides turned to turmoil. His heart suddenly raced as his mind made up a million possibilities. Could this be true? Was Penelope only happy with him for…for right now? What if she secretly wanted more? Johnny almost shook his head. She shouldn't just _want_ more, she _deserved_ more. More than he was providing for her, anyway. More than he could ever provide for her.

"Get. Out," he finally said, wrenching the words from a throat that was now numb with horror instead of raging with anger.

"But what about Penelope? I still need to propose to her. If you would just—"

"She's not coming back until tomorrow," Johnny said mechanically. "Now...GET OUT."

Johnny's mind had turned senseless, unthinking. It was reminiscent of former times when he was still caught in the ensnaring addiction of the gamblers' table. He felt like he was back there, his mind numb, unable to do anything but move forward, gamble more. Then, like now, there was a voice inside him, a tiny voice, that said that he was wrong. In the old days, it had told him that he was wrong to bet more and keep gambling. Now, it said that he was wrong to doubt Penelope's love for him. But, old habits resurfacing, Johnny ignored the voice. Edward's words had done their damage. And now there was no direction to go but spiraling downward.

Not knowing what he was doing, Johnny stumbled forward.

Edward stepped back, triumphant. He grinned as he watched as Johnny mechanically grabbed his hat and keys and then stumble out of apartment, barely remembering to lock it behind him. Then the blue blood smiled, half in pity and half in success, as he watched the poor musician stumble off and away.

Now Penelope would be all his.


	7. Chapter 7

Penelope Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the delayed update. Now that I'm back from 4th of July vacation, I will be updating more frequently. Enjoy!

"Where do you think he could be?" Annie asked, raising her voice a little to be heard over the roar of the streets.

"I don't know!" Penelope roared back. They had just been to Johnny's rehearsal only to find that he had not showed up.

Annie dropped her off in front of the apartment. "I gotta go check on the new girl. Make sure she's not lost in the mean streets of Midtown. Tell me when you find Johnny."

"Will do. Thank you, Annie." Penelope waved her friend off before entering the apartment to search for her Johnny. Finding him nowhere, she was about to head off to his familiar haunts when she spied something on the piano stand. "Sheet music?" she wondered. After leafing through them, she slipped them into her bag and left.

***

"Drowning your sorrows?" a voice asked.

The scruffy man sitting in a dark corner of the Clover Deli Pub swung his head in the direction of the voice. "Hey…good to see you," he said, slurring a little.

"I was hoping I'd find you here," the reporter said, pulling himself up onto a seat. "Well, not exactly hoping to find you like this, but it's still better than—"

"The poker table?" Johnny interjected. "Yeah, well…I just chose the lesser of the two evils," he traced a finger around the rim of his beer mug.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

Johnny drained the rest of his mug and plopped it down with a thud before answering, "No."

"Okay. I respect that." Lemon settled himself down more comfortably and ordered a beer on tap for himself. Requesting a straw, he plunged it into the foamy liquid and sipped. Noisily. He sipped the entire mug in one go and then kept sipping, making an insipid draining noise. While he was doing this, he made a big show of _not_ looking at Johnny.

"All right! All right!" the poor guy said at last. "It's Edward."

"Edward?" Lemon questioned, feigning surprise.

"Yeah. He…paid me a visit."

"Now why would he do that? You don't owe him money or something, do you?"

Johnny shot him a look. Lemon held up his hands. "Okay, okay, no wisecracks, I promise. Now go on."

So his companion spilled the beans about what Edward had said to him mere hours ago that had (figuratively) sundered him inside.

"What's that got to do with this?" Lemon asked, gesturing at the beer mug.

"Well, I thought I would…what's the word you used? 'Drown my sorrows' tonight before I get up the nerve to tell the woman that I love about how she deserves better than me and then leave her life forever."

Lemon didn't immediately raise his voice in objection to this. Instead, he looked thoughtful. Then, "Now tell me again, what makes you think you _don't_ deserve Penelope?"

Johnny straightened up and looked serious. Counting off on his fingers, he said, "Well, first of all, I'm not rich. I'm, uh, definitely not going to be rich anytime soon. Secondly, I don't have any connections. Thirdly, living with me means that she has to work too hard. We're not destitute but she holds her job as a teacher and at the flower shop to make ends meet just so I can concentrate on my music. And who knows if that's ever to going to take off? Oh, and contrary to popular belief, I really AM NOT a blue blood. Never have been, never will be."

"And you think that being with Edward is really better than all of this?"

"No, I think he's an idiot, but he had one good point: Penelope deserves better than just the bare minimal. I don't like the thought of her being with him either, but he can provide better for her. Or maybe through him, she can meet someone. If I can't give her a better life, then at least I can free up her to find someone who can."

To his enormous surprise, Lemon laughed when he heard this. "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny…aw, whatever am I going to do with you?" he said, patting the aforementioned guy on the back with a hearty thump. Johnny turned to him, temper flaring just slightly.

"Hey," he growled. "If you're not here to help or to listen, then I suggest you go mock some other—"

"That's not what I meant," Lemon cut him off. "Listen. I ran into Edward today, too and do you want to know the real reason he's marrying her?"

The reporter proceeded to tell of his encounter with the blue-blood heir, finally finishing with, "And I thought his motives were less than honorable so I gave him a wrong address. Of course, I didn't think he'd figure it out that quickly. Now I'm not saying that all rich people are clone copies of Edward, but think of it this way: what if Penelope didn't want all that? What if all she wanted was you?"

"But how will I know that she's not really wishing for more? More that I can't give her?"

"Johnny, I know this girl and trust me, she does not want anything but you. Not to sound creepy, but I've been keeping tabs on this girl since she was born and you wouldn't believe the things she's been through. We're talking about a girl who grew up with everything: wealth, connections, all that money could buy, but she was locked up her whole life. Her freedom and you…are all she needs."

"You really think so?"

"Well, if you still doubt it, then answer me this: In all the time you two have been together, has she ever once complained?"

Johnny thought long and hard. Finally, he had to concede that she hadn't.

"Well, except for forgetting to water her plants," he admitted jokingly.

"But she's never complained about her two jobs or your work with music?"

The scruffy musician shook his head.

"Has she ever given any signs that she's losing interest in you or that she would rather be with someone else?"

Johnny noticeably brightened up at this and confidently affirmed in the negative.

"See?" said Lemon with a twinkle in his eye.

Johnny nodded.

The barman came by then and set down two new mugs of beer in front of them. "On the house," he said, half-smiling. Apparently, Johnny hadn't been the only one listening.

"And if you're still not sure, then I suggest you talk to Penelope herself," Lemon said as he picked up his mug. "Get it straight from her whether she would want the life you give her or something else." He said, wiping away foam from his mustache.

Johnny thought about this and abruptly, his head seemed to clear. Why didn't he talk to _her _about all this? Wouldn't that have been the most logical course of action? Soon after he realized this, Johnny made a mental note to come to Lemon more often for advice.

_I knew it,_ a small voice in his head said triumphantly. _I knew he would come around._

"How come you're so good at this?" Johnny asked suddenly.

"I used to be a tabloid reporter, remember? Prying into people's lives was what I was all about."

"No, I mean the advice giving."

"Oh, that. I just happened to pay attention and learned a lot along the way. Let me tell you something, celebrities and socialites may put on smiles for the camera, but you wouldn't believe how much conflict and self-doubt they have in their private lives."

"So—"

But Johnny's next query was cut off by a bickering couple that had just entered the pub. Their screaming and shouting match had turned heads on the street outside and then the hubbub was brought into the bar, almost shattering its relaxed atmosphere.

_Man, I'm glad Penelope and I don't fight like that._ Johnny thought. He looked closer and, with a start, he suddenly realized who the two people were…


	8. Chapter 8

Penelope Chapter 8

"NO! How many times do I have to say it?!" the young woman shouted at her pursuer. She knew she shouldn't have used the shortcut. Passing through the part of town where the rich people lived never failed to land her in some mess. Edward, who had recognized Penelope on his way home, ordered the limousine to follow her. When she had turned into a part of town that the limousine couldn't follow, he had climbed out and followed her on foot. By now, he had been chasing her for nine blocks, proposing to her whenever he could get within earshot. To Penelope's surprise and utter annoyance, of course.

"But, Penelope, darling…"

"Don't 'darling' me! Get away from me!"

Ignoring this: "Darling, I could give you so much more than that…that—"

Was he referring to Johnny?! Far was she from letting Edward call her man something she knew he was going to regret.

"Watch it," she warned. By this time, she had stepped into the Clover Deli Pub, the last place she hadn't looked. Looking all over town for Johnny while trying to shake off the persistent suitor was wearing down on her nerves. Edward's next words did not help either.

"What? Why should you stick up for him? He's nothing compared to me. If you would just marry—"

Something inside Penelope snapped. Rounding on him, she advanced, her fists shaking at her side. When she finally did speak, her voice was a deadly quiet tone."Listen and listen well. For…the…absolute…_last_ time, I am NOT interested in marrying you, I am NOT interested in your money, status, connections OR the fact that you're a blueblood. Aside from all that, no man, money or force on Earth is going to tear me away from Johnny! So...just...LEAVE!" By now, she was almost shouting again, her voice loud and firm and unbending. It was all she could do to make Edward realize that what she just said was absolute, final, and never to be changed, least of all by him.

Edward stumbled backward from the force and tone of Penelope's voice, dropping his flowers and tripping out the door. 

_WHAM._

"Ouch!" said someone behind Edward. The blueblood whirled around. A young woman had dropped what she was holding and cradling her injured foot. Seething through her teeth, she looked up and the color immediately rose in her face as it seeped away from Edward's. It was the same delivery girl he had bumped into earlier.

"YOU," she hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Edward cowered and tried to sidestep around her, muttering a hasty apology and then…_SQUASH._ He looked down. His foot had just landed on one of her fallen packages and the brown paper was now leaking something.

Penelope groaned. In spite of everything, she found herself pitying the pathetic Edward and so picked up the other package to hand it to the delivery girl. Only to find her gone.

Apparently, Edward had promised to repay her some other time and then beat a hasty retreat out of the pub. Which had led to the delivery girl to run out after him, shouting and swearing at him even worse than Penelope had done (if that was possible).

***

Way in the back of the pub, a certain reporter shook his head. Was there anyone the poor boy didn't annoy? Nudging his companion, he gestured for him to go over to Penelope.

***

Having finally got rid of the pesky suitor, Penelope breathed a sigh of relief but turned red as she looked around, suddenly self-conscious about all of the eyes that were watching her.

The barman came up to her then. "You okay?"

Penelope closed her eyes and nodded, but still looked irritated and somewhat shaken. Where was Johnny? And why had Edward followed her all through town proposing? This was not how she had expected the day to turn out.

"Come on," said the barman kindly, leading her over to a seat at the bar. "A beer on tap will calm you down."

Penelope could only nod numbly. Then suddenly remembering, she pulled out some sheet music from her bag and looked up to ask the barman if he had seen Johnny. "I came back a day early and I've been looking all over for him. See, I even found this. I think it might be the new song he's working on, but it's has so many scratch-outs and revisions. I thought that if I could find him, maybe I could help him with it."

The barman glanced at it.

"I think I might have seen him," he said, filling a mug. He then wheeled it towards her as he continued thoughtfully, "Yeah…there was a guy in the back who—Penelope, incoming!"

The barman's voice broke Penelope from her thoughts, but sadly, she looked up too late. The glass mug slid right past her and Penelope's eyes grew wide as she waited for it to smash into pieces. Until she saw a hand reach out to stop it.

Letting her breath out in slow relief, Penelope turned to thank the stranger when she inhaled sharply.

"You're supposed to catch it," said the shadowy but smiling figure.

Penelope didn't respond. Instead, she launched herself from her seat onto the tall man and cried 'Johnny' over and over again into his shirt.

Finally, she looked up at him and said, "And what if I don't catch it in time?"

"Well, that's why you have me, I guess. I'll be there to catch things if they fall."

"Even me?"

"Especially you."

Johnny stood there and buried his face into her shoulder. He listened to her laughter and felt the embrace of her arms. On an impulse, he hummed his song to her, and all of a sudden, everything fell into place and…

the

music

was

complete.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **All right, I know that not much happens in this chapter, but it would have been too long to cram everything I wanted to write in here so I decided to split it up. I will work hard to make the next chapter worth it, I promise.

_Where is she?_ Johnny thought anxiously. He got up from his chair, pulled the blanket around him, and walked over to the window. The rain was falling harder now, and Penelope was nowhere in sight. His stomach filled with dread the longer he watched and a feeling of overwhelming guilt began to creep over him. Why did he let her find out he was sick? He should have just lied to her or kept quiet about it. At least that way, she wouldn't be out in the pouring rain right now, trying to take care of him. _This is not how I had planned this day at all…_Johnny thought miserably.

**Earlier that day…**

Johnny rushed straight home from rehearsal that day and sat down at his piano. He needed to finish this song. He only had 24 hours left until the special day he had been planning and this was his gift to her. Flexing his hands, he placed his fingers over the keys and played through the song a few more times. Yes! It finally sounded right, just the way it was playing in his head. Johnny exhaled and relaxed his shoulders, satisfied that things were coming together. Only a few more things to arrange, he thought…_The flowers!_ he abruptly remembered. Taking care to hide the sheet music and accompanying lyrics, Johny left the apartment again. Unfortunately he was in too much of a hurry to notice the ominous, black storm clouds looming in the distance and coming closer and closer, bearing down on the sky.

After school that day, Penelope stopped by her second job to tend to the flowers and then to check on the status of something she was having delivered to their apartment. _Yep_, she thought happily. _It should be here right on time_.

Penelope then arrived home to find the apartment completely decked out. She was dripping and utterly soaked from the downpour that had finally erupted, but the way the apartment looked soon displaced every other thought from her mind. All of the lights were off, but the dark only made it more romantic. Though out of season, Christmas tree lights were hung everywhere, glowing and blinking through the dimness. Fake flowers of every color were wound around every doorpost and window. The apartment had been cleaned and tidied and every surface had been cleared off only to be replaced with vases and bowls of yellow tulips. Penelope gaped in awe.

Turning around and around, she giggled and soaked in all of the color and light. It reminded her of the way she had seen the park for the first time. Well, minus the outdoors, kids, bubbles, and carousel. But still, it looked wondrous to an eye that never could get enough. Soon, she stopped gawking at everything in order to look for whoever was responsible for all of this.

"Johnny?" Penelope whispered, not knowing why it seemed necessary to keep quiet. Her smile only broadened when there was no answer. Maybe he was hiding? Waiting to surprise her? Or maybe he hadn't come home yet? She retraced her way around the apartment and finally a voice alerted her.

"Penelope?"

The young woman turned, ready to be surprised only to have a tragic sight meet her eyes. She hadn't noticed before but there was a figure spread onto the couch, draped over it in a way that signified exhaustion, like he had collapsed there.

"Johnny!" Penelope exclaimed, kneeling down in front of him. She stroked his hair, brushing it away from his forehead and felt it drenched with sweat. "What happened?" she asked gently, pressing the back of her hand against the side of his face. It felt like icy heat was radiating off of it.

"I…nothing," Johnny said, trying to turn away. He attempted to get up but only managed a sitting position. His head lolled onto the back of the couch, heat burning in his face. It was too uncomfortable to sit like this and before long, Johnny found himself sinking.

Two arms caught him and gently lowered him onto the headrest. Taking his head in her hands, Penelope studied him for a moment. "You have a fever."

It wasn't a question, and Johnny tried shaking his head, but the movement only made his vision swim in wavy lines. Vainly, he tried again to get up or at least reach out for something, but Penelope wove her fingers through his hands and gently forced him to lie down again. "I'm not sure how you got this way…" she glanced up at the pouring rain. "I'm assuming you were out in that rain too long?"

Johnny wanted to nod his head, but moving it at all was out of the question at this point. Penelope said nothing further. She stood up and immediately began to bustle around the kitchen, boiling water, fetching blankets, and making tea. Then she checked the thermostat and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. She finally sat back and frowned. "We don't have any more medicine," she said, walking back to Johnny. "Not for a fever anyway. I'm going to run out to the pharmacy, okay? Be back soon. Try to finish your tea."

"No, Penelope, please. You really don't have to…" He said weakly, trying to rise again.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'll be fine, I promise."

***

Now it was hours later and she still hadn't returned. Just as Johnny was about to go crazy with panic (on top of being sick), the door open and shut.

"I'm home," Penelope said cheerily.

"What took so lo—?" Johnny's voice gave out suddenly. He tried clearing his throat and got a violent bout of coughing in return.

"I ran into Annie on the way." Penelope said, immediately pouring him a glass of water. He drank it down gratefully. "I have some news to tell you, but first, let's have a go at the medicine."

She carefully measured out a tablespoon of vile-looking liquid and handed it to him. Grimacing, Johnny swallowed it down.

"Ack!" he spat, almost regurgitating the medicine. Penelope quickly handed him the glass of water and he downed it in a hurry, followed by the rest of the now-cold tea as well. "That's some—" Johnny pounded his chest. "rough stuff, " he finished, his voice was too weary to go further.

Penelope waited for him to settle down. "I guess I'll have to tell you the news later," she said, picking up the empty glass and mug. "You should get some sleep now." She was about to head to the kitchen when his voice stopped her.

"Penelope, I…" he had to speak in whispers now. "I didn't mean for today to turn out like this…"

The phone sounded from the kitchen. "I'll be right back," Penelope said, kissing Johnny's forehead again before going to answer it.

"Ms. Penelope Wilhern?" asked a voice on the other line.

"Yes?"

"I regret to say that we can't deliver to your apartment today. The storm already delayed us and it only seems to be getting worse. Would it be possible to deliver to your place tomorrow?"

Penelope looked disappointed for a second, but it reminded her too much of how her mother would act so she shook it off. She had expected her gift for Johnny to arrive in time, but the weather DID look bad, so...

"Of course," she said sympathetically. "I was just outside in that rain so I understand."

The man breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, ," he said before hanging up.

Penelope looked over at Johnny to see if he had been watching her, and she couldn't help but smile to see he had fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Penelope Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Yes, this last chappie is long. Very long. Long enough to bore you stiff. So go ahead and complain. No? Oh, okay, well, enjoy the story!

Johnny awoke at a thunder crash. Lifting his head, he saw that Penelope had awoken too, practically jumping out of her seat from the looks of it.

"Penelope."

She turned to him, rustling a newspaper crumpled in her lap.

"How are you?" they both said at the same time.

Penelope grinned. "I know _I'm _doing all right. How about you?" she asked, rising and coming over to sit by him.

"I'm doing better," he stated quietly, his voice still coming in only a whisper. Johnny lifted her hands and curled his fingers over them. They were cold, his hands were hot, but somehow, the two opposites seemed to fit. _Fit perfectly,_ he thought.

Johnny tried sitting up again and fortunately, his head complied this time and sent him only a mild throbbing that soon subsided. He then spotted the newspaper at Penelope's feet and remembered something. "Hey, you said you had news?"

Penelope snapped to attention. "Oh yes! It had to do with why it took me so long to get back here. I ran into Annie outside the pharmacy. She had been telling me about how she was swamped with work ever since the new delivery girl just upped and quit a week ago."

"Quit?"

"Yes and you're never going believe it, but this might be why," she said, collecting the newspaper and holding it up to his face.

Johnny's eyes grew as wide as saucers. The enormous, bold headline read "VANDERMAN HEIR ELOPES WITH MYSTERY GIRL". Accompanying the words was a picture of Edward trying to evade photographers as he pushed through them with a girl on his arm. The girl was very clearly the delivery girl who worked with Annie.

Penelope read the article aloud to him and then launched into a lengthy rant about how she couldn't believe it and how it seemed impossible that a guy like Edward could finally find someone to like him but then how, of course, there's someone out there for everyone. Her voice trailed off as she said that and Johnny saw her give him a tender look. He took her hand again and squeezed it.

_I love you, _he mouthed. In his head, however, he was pretty sure that he wasn't the only guy who wanted to be with her. Despite being reassured of her love for him every day, he still saw the way other men looked at her sometimes and, try as he might, it never failed to make him a little jealous.

Penelope lifted his hand to her face and kept it there. She was still anxious about his ill condition but he seemed to be doing better. His skin didn't feel as heated as it did earlier.

Johnny suddenly remembered that it was the hand Edward licked so long ago. He laughed softly at this, making sure not to exert himself too much should another round of coughing take over. It had seemed disgusting then but he found it humorous now. When Penelope asked him what was so funny, he retold the story to her, ending with how Lemon had said, "Edward. Don't LICK Max."

Penelope laughed. Then her face grew thoughtful for a moment. She picked up the newspaper again and showed Johnny another page. Pictured above a Q & A part of the newspaper was Lemon's picture. Apparently, he had taken up a job as a relationship columnist.

Johnny didn't say anything. Much like how Penelope had reacted, he gawked at the pages as the news sunk in.

"Wow," he whispered, falling back on the pillows. _Who would have thought?_

Obviously, Lemon becoming a relationship counselor was a good thing, albeit still surprising. Johnny knew from first-hand experience his reporter friend would excel at that. Edward's news though...

Johnny remembered how the delivery girl had chased after him shouting the most obscene swear words. Maybe that was the kind of girl Edward needed. Suddenly he couldn't help but laugh out loud at this thought, and it soon became another bad bout of coughing.

"I think it's time for some more medicine," Penelope said. Johnny put up a fight this time, but it wasn't long before Penelope forced him to succumb to another swallow of the foul tasting liquid.

He was coughing and pounding his chest again when the doorbell rang. Johnny looked toward it curiously while Penelope went to answer it.

"Oh, you're here!" she said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, Miss. We're here to deliver your piano."

"Right this way," Penelope said, leading them through the apartment. She glanced out the window and saw that it had stopped raining. The air outside was bright and clean, washed thoroughly by the rain.

_Piano?_ thought Johnny. He was not left in the dark for long. Two men came in through the door sideways, heaving a piano between them. Johnny sat up straight immediately. It was a piano he recognized. Old, wooden, and slightly yellowed keys. He stared wide-eyed as the men placed it into the apartment, took away the one already lying there and then asked Penelope for a signature before leaving.

"Happy six months anniversary," she said after the men had left.

"Penelope, this is…" his voice trailed away in shock.

"Your father's piano. Or really, the one he gave you. The one where you first learned to play. I spent months searching for it and then had it repainted and tuned once I found it. Luckily, I found this piano in time for our six months anniversary." She glanced at the clock. It was already the morning of the next day. "Well, almost in time."

Johnny felt as if he had been hit by lightning. Lemon was right. How could he ever have thought to leave her? How could he have ever thought there was a _reason_ to leave her? He stared open-mouthed and speechless until Penelope laughed and said, "Do you think you'll be able to play? I don't want you to try if you feel you're not up to it."

Johnny tried standing up and judged that he was steady. As a matter of fact, other than losing his voice, he felt great. Having decided all this, he walked right up to Penelope, kissed her, and then took her hand before leading her over to the piano.

The scruffy musician sat down at the piano he had known so well and not seen in years. He spent a minute in silence, glancing over every detail and trailing his hands over the keys. They felt somewhat different now but he supposed that was to be expected. His fingers fluttered one last time over the piano and then, with a glance to the woman behind him, he began to play everything he could think of: jingles, show tunes, theme music, and just some improvisation. Penelope sat and watched him, the hugest smile on her face. Soon, he pulled her down next to him and beckoned her to play along. They ran through duets together, their fingers nimbly leaping and weaving beside each other.

After half an hour, Johnny took her hands into his and whispered: "I have a gift for you too. This is part of it…" He replaced his hands over the piano keys, closed his eyes, and counted rhythm in his head before beginning his song for her. Johnny knew that he had written many songs for her before, but this one had a slightly different purpose.

Penelope looked at him quizzically while he was playing at first, but then her expression changed as the song went on. It sounded like something he had drawn from the very depths of his soul that he was now pouring out into the notes of the music. She soon saw the look of concentration relax on his face and another expression took over.

Johnny left his fingers lingering on the last notes of the song, slowly letting go of the pedal and allowing the music die out peacefully. When he peeked over to see her reaction, he was surprised to see that Penelope was staring at his hands with something that resembled…tears.

"Was it so bad that I bored you to tears?" he whispered jokingly. But Penelope only hugged him. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. They remained in silence for a while.

"Come on," he whispered, once her sobs had subsided. "That was my gift to you, but there's more to it."

They rose, and Johnny led her back to the couch. He signaled for her to wait a second and then, lifting the lid of the piano bench, Johnny pulled out a sheet of paper that had been kept carefully pristine and smooth. He returned to the couch and said, "This is a song I wrote you for our six months. You just heard me play the music, but these are the words. I can't sing it to you because my voice's barely functional, but…here it is." And with that, he carefully handed her the paper.

Curious, Penelope took it with great care, read it, and then said as she looked up, "Johnny, this is so _beautiful_ and—"

Then she stopped. And she stared. And her jaw dropped.

Johnny was kneeling in front of her with a tiny box in his hands. He tapped a finger on the lid and then opened it.

"Is this…is this…?" but she couldn't bring herself to finish. Johnny just nodded, his heart in his eyes.

Penelope tackled him then, almost knocking him over. "Yes. Of course!" came her muffled answer. And for the first time in their lives, they laughed and cried at the same time.

***

EPILOGUE

Johnny's voice got better as the day went along. All the same, he let Penelope be the one to call up everyone they knew in order to tell them the news.

By dusk, half of the town knew about it. Annie was thrilled although the only thing she said before she had to rush back to work was, "Well, it was about time." Not so surprisingly, Lemon said the same thing. Penelope's father congratulated her and over the phone, Penelope heard her mother burst into tears. Whether they were tears of joy or despair, no one knew.

Night fell and since Johnny didn't feel well enough to go to the park, they continued their ritual of gazing at the stars in the apartment instead.

Since Penelope insisted on cleaning up by herself, she forced Johnny to sit outside on the balcony and wait for her. She decided to leave most of the decorations up for now but she gathered all the tulips into one place so they could use the table surfaces.

Taking a last whiff of the tulips, Penelope closed her eyes as jubilation flashed through her mind. _Looks like you're getting your wish after all, Alice_, she thought. Then she went outside to join her future husband, the engagement ring glinting like starlight on her finger.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all who read and especially those who stayed with me for the whole story! You don't know how invaluable you were and how much I appreciated your encouragement. Again, I apologize for any mistakes I made but I'm so glad they were pointed out. I should probably finish my other Penelope fanfiction soon so wish me luck on that. Thanks again and see you around on the fanfiction kingdom!


End file.
